


Your sister is dead because of you

by Alexandra989



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra989/pseuds/Alexandra989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last scene in the whiteout, from Elsa's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your sister is dead because of you

**Author's Note:**

> For a main character, I couldn't help thinking that Elsa doesn't get much attention. Just my opinion, though.

Though the cold didn't affect her much, the wind most certainly did. With it howling in her ears and whipping at her hair and face, the Snow Queen tried to navigate her way through the whiteout, all the while casting frantic glances over her shoulder, afraid someone might've caught up to her. She had to get away from Arendelle as fast as possible, perhaps back to her semi-pulverized ice palace on the north mountain, or just someplace where she could be alone. Her mind reeled as she thought of Anna, wondering where her sister was. The girl had not returned. But that was hours ago. Could she have returned? Was she alright?

One more glance over her shoulder told Elsa someone had caught up to her as she made out a dark silhouette approaching. Gasping, she turned and hurried forwards, but stopped short when a voice called her name.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!"

Hans! That prince from the Southern Isles Anna had been so keen on marrying! Hoping true love really did exist between the couple, Elsa turned to face the prince. "Just take care of my sister," she responded, not caring anymore about the whole 'you can't marry a man you just met' thing. As long as her sister would be happy with Hans, that was all Elsa asked for. With those words, Elsa succumbed herself to a fate away from Arendelle and without her sister. It was for the best.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold," Hans yelled over the howls of the wind. "She said that you froze her heart!"

Elsa couldn't believe it. Vivid, frightening recollections of the last time she and Anna had played together flashed through her mind. What did the trolls say? Something about the head being easily persuaded but not the heart? "Oh!" Elsa gasped. What had she done?

"I tried to save her, but it was too late," Hans continued. Too late? What did he mean by 'too late'? Surely... no, it couldn't be! "Her skin was ice, her hair turned white."

Oh, what had she done? Where was Anna? Could she be cured? Maybe it wasn't too late! Elsa glanced at Hans in despair, trying to remember what had happened back at the palace, before she conjured up the ice monster. Anna had been on her knees, and she looked injured somehow...

"Your sister is dead!"

Elsa's eyes widened as she stared at Hans in shock and disbelief. Memories of the last time she had faced the looming presence of death, when her parents were shipwrecked. Anna had been all she had left. And now... now the girl was... gone. An aching feeling gripped Elsa's heart and her eyes brimmed with tears, but she was unprepared for the words that came next.

"Because of you."

The words hit her like a thousand knives. "No..." She turned away from Hans, tears spilling down her cheeks. Because of her. It was her fault. It was all her fault. She killed her own sister! The last family member she had left, the only friend she would ever know. Grief swirled within her and she hadn't gone more than two steps before she fell to her knees in grief and despair, her body shaking as she sobbed, oblivious to everything else around her. The sudden drop in the storm went unnoticed by her as Hans's words echoed in her ears. 'Because of you. Your sister is dead because of you.' She remembered all the fun she and her sister had had, the hope she had always kindled, that someday everything could go back to normal, and saw them all vanish before her eyes.

 _'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here.'_ Oh, Anna!

In spite of herself, Elsa's ears picked up on the 'shing' sound of a sword being drawn from a sheath. Distracted from her grief for a moment, she caught sight of Hans reflection in the ice beneath her. He was advancing upon her, inching nearer and nearer, his sword in his hand. Elsa realised with a jolt- he was going to kill her. Elsa's first instinct was to get to her feet and escape.

But what was the point? Anna was dead, and she, Elsa, had been her murderer. The other two people who mattered in her life, her parents, were gone as well, and she didn't even attend their funeral. And how could she live with herself anymore? Knowing she had killed her own sister? How could she go on living with this curse that had stolen her life, and now, her sister? Why, why did she ever have to possess it in the first place? She closed her eyes, waiting for it. There was no purpose to life anymore. Let it come.

But it never came.

"NO!"

The scream was immediately followed by a sickening crackling noise of ice and frost before the sound of something metal smashing into a million pieces sliced through the air. Faint vibrations could be felt through the ice as someone landed hard on it. Elsa turned, and the first thing she noticed was a frozen hand. Glancing up, her eyes fell upon the figure of her sister above her, frozen solid, posed in such a way with her right hand raised. She was trying to stop someone, and Elsa instantly knew Anna had tried to protect her.

"Anna!" Elsa scrambled to her feet and hurried round to the front of the frozen statue. Elsa's heart broke as she gazed upon the frozen features of her sister. Hans had been lying; the girl had not been dead, but now she was. "Oh, Anna... no... no, please, no..." She reached up, cupping her sister's cheeks in her hands, gazing hard, willing her to unfreeze, but nothing happened. With a cry of anguish, Elsa threw her arms around the statue. The unfamiliar smoothness and coldness that greeted her which differed greatly from the warmth her sister always emanated made Elsa sob harder. This was it, this was the last time she was ever going to hold her sister. The sister she loved so dearly, but never got to tell her so. Anna would never know. Because of her, Elsa.

But then...


End file.
